


The Angel's Addiction

by masochistedgelord



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intense Makeouts, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: Why is he so damn irresistible?-Like a moth to a flameLawless draws Licht in, closer and closer.





	The Angel's Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamu/gifts).



> This...is so terribly late for a Valentine's fic I know, I'm sorry.. I kept dying LOL But better late than never!

Licht liked sweets as much as the next person but more often than not, he received far more in gifts than even he could eat by himself. Always from fans, supporters and venues he'd played at, they all gave chocolate as confessions or tokens of appreciation. It came with the territory of course, but Licht didn't care about such things even though Kranz was always telling him he should embrace the attention. Lawless begrudgingly agreed with him much to Licht's surprise, saying that his Angel didn't need their affections but that it was still well deserved. 

Now, Licht had no idea how to respond to compliments so he usually ignored them, brushed them off. It wasn't _talent_ like they so often said, it was hard work and determination. Kranz and Lawless understood and that was enough. He had no need to waste his energy enlightening the public when they probably wouldn't understand anyway.

Lawless's compliments were usually outrageous and exaggerated and had earned him many a hard kick for being so dramatic. But there were times when he would gaze at Licht with far too much of a deep emotion Licht dare not name filling his bright red eyes, when his shoulders relaxed, when his voice softened and he complimented Licht simply, with overflowing reverence. It was those times that had Licht blushing brightly and his heart reeling away in his chest as he struggled to keep up his unflustered demeanour. 

It really pissed him off, just how easily Lawless could pierce through his angelic composure. Even thinking about it pissed Licht off. Oh how he wished he could turn the tables and give the cocky Vampire the payback he deserved. 

Unfortunately for Licht, Lawless was a shameless demon and so flustering him back in return, was almost impossible. _Almost._

"It’s not like you _have_ to pr- Uwa! Lichtan, your heartbeat got faster!" 

_Ugh._

Licht's brows knitted together as he frowned. 

Annd then there was that. Licht couldn't even think about flustering Lawless without him picking up on it. 

He truly made Licht _weak_ , weak to the way he held him close and pressed their lips together. If Licht was being honest, he craved it. All the time. It was annoying. Licht _knew_ deep down, that he would actually be content to spend the rest of Lawless’s eternity simply wrapped up in his heated touch, his rough lips. 

Desire prickled at the skin on the back of Licht's neck faintly, sneaking up on him the way a predator quietly stalks its prey. The piano made a light lilting noise beneath his fingers and he grimaced. 

His music had begun to take on a different note lately, such thoughts of Lawless invading his mind and sprinkling through his songs, influencing his sound. All these strong emotions were foreign to Licht and they overflowed from his soul freely, out of his fingertips as they danced across monochrome keys.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Kranz, who gazed at them both with fond understanding when he said that each time Licht played, his music was even more beautiful than the last time. 

Licht wasn't sure about that. How could this demon who distracted him almost all the time now, be making his music better?

Lawless… _Hyde_ , who was currently rolling around the hotel room bed, complaining about how dumb it was that Licht was too busy for him on Valentine’s day, of all days. 

_So damn noisy. How am I supposed to practice like this..._

Warmth was curling around all his internals in a warning as the predatory desire drew closer, but Licht didn't try to run. 

He stopped playing instead. 

“You want attention?” 

Lawless promptly stopped speaking and perked up immediately at the sound of Licht’s airy voice addressing him, sitting up like a cat ready for food. 

Licht smirked to himself as he stood up from his piano seat, sliding his hands into his pockets. 

_I’ll give you attention._

He stalked towards the bed and an excited smile spread across Lawless's face, growing wider the closer Licht got. He stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Have you been eating my chocolate?" Licht asked. 

Lawless shook his head despite the numerous wrappers on the floor and the unmistakable dark stain of melted chocolate on his lips. Licht rolled his eyes and took his hand out of his pocket. 

"Wh- mmf!" Lawless's question was lost as Licht suddenly grabbed his face, squishing the Servamp's cheeks together in his grasp.

"Really." 

Lawless just stared up at him.

He leaned down a little. "It's all over your face." Licht could smell it on him too. He felt the muscles in Lawless's jaw move as he swallowed. 

Lawless pulled away from Licht's grip and looked off to the side with a slight pout. "It's not like you could finish it all by yourself, anyway!" 

"Yeah..." Licht didn't really care. He was too distracted by the smudge of chocolate still at the corner of Lawless's mouth. 

Lawless looked back at him and jumped at how close Licht had gotten when he wasn't looking. 

"But it's _mine_." Licht breathed, eyes lidded. 

Lawless's jaw dropped. "Ah-ah.. haha Lichtan..." He laughed nervously. 

"It's Valentine's day isn't it?" Licht raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah." Lawless watched him intently with curious eyes. 

"You're supposed to give chocolate to people you lo- " Licht caught himself. "C-Care about! Or something, right?" He barked. 

"Yes, Tenshi-chan..." Lawless’s mouth edged up as he smirked lazily.

Licht fought the blush that threatened to rip on his face. 

_Why are you smirking like that with chocolate on your lips?!_

The predator attacked and Licht surrendered to the desire that immediately smothered him. He grabbed Lawless by his ridiculously large collars. 

"Then give me my chocolate." He growled and before Lawless could react, Licht pulled him up into a hard, bruising kiss. 

Lawless responded immediately, kissing Licht back with just as much forceful passion. He got up onto his knees and brought his slightly calloused hands up to rest on Licht's own, almost too gently. 

The barest hint of chocolate made itself known to Licht through their closed kiss and he parted his lips just enough to run the tip of his tongue over the seam of Lawless's, reaching for the more of the sugary taste. 

Lawless took Licht's face in his hands, sliding his fingers into silky dark hair instead as he opened his mouth and drew Licht into a deeper embrace. 

The rich taste of sweet chocolate exploded over Licht's tongue all at once, and his grip on Lawless's collar loosened as he allowed himself to get a little lost in the new experience. The sharp sweetness offset Lawless’s usual taste in a dangerously pleasant, perfect balance. 

Lawless’s long scarf fell to the floor as he towered over the Angel, taking control as Licht’s knees weakened underneath him. The luxury chocolate treats had made Lawless’s warm mouth feel _velvety_ , even softer than normal as his tongue slid alongside Licht's smoothly. 

_No… this isn’t.._

Licht was losing to him, _again_. 

The warmth that had been gripping his organs had taken a dive to gather straight at his crotch the second Lawless had opened his honeyed, devious mouth. 

Licht bit down on Lawless’s bottom lip, defiance to dominate the heated kiss born from all the excess desire this new taste was bringing. 

Lawless groaned quietly into the small, quick space between their dripping mouths and Licht swallowed the noise before releasing Lawless’s collar and bringing his hands up to pull at his hair in return, smirking against wet lips at the loud sound he made when Licht tugged roughly at his dyed hair.

Lawless opened his eyes and met Licht’s half drunken gaze, something desperate and adoring swirling through his shiny crimson. Licht’s hands slid through Lawless’s soft hair until he grabbed the back of his neck to pull him even closer, abolishing the barest space between their lips. 

Licht tilted his head and kissed Lawless again _fiercely_ , forcing him to catch up. He was getting carried away, he was losing himself too fast.

_Why is he so damn irresistible?_

Kissing Lawless had suddenly become a highly addictive drug and Licht was getting _drunk_ off the taste of sugar on this demon's lips.  

_I should-_

But Licht didn't want to stop. He wanted _more_. 

Adrenaline and dizzying need surged through his blood and when Lawless tried to pull away for air, Licht chased after his mouth, only intent on reaching for the intoxicating taste, his own breathing a secondary concern. 

And again.  

And again, until Lawless had to push him away. 

"Lich-Lichtan I n-need to brea.. _hah_ brea-the!" He said through strained breaths, face beautifully flushed as he panted, his chin glistening with excess saliva. 

Licht was just as breathless, chest heaving a little as he pushed Lawless down roughly, making his back hit the mattress with a thump. He pinned Lawless to the bed, straddling his hips with hands on either side of his head. Lawless's eyes widened and he gaped at the sudden outrageously bold Angel on top of him.  

Licht looked down at him through his long, dark eyelashes and grinned, dangerous and _hungry_. Lawless swallowed thickly.

"Demons don't need to breathe." Licht said, voice low and ragged before he leant down and locked Lawless's mouth shut with his own again. The sharp grunt of surprise from Lawless disappeared into wet heat and he clutched at the back of Licht's dark hoodie. 

Lawless was dragging Licht down to his hell, polluting his mind with less than angel-like thoughts more and more every second his fiery touch lingered. It burnt right through Licht's clothes till he could feel every slight movement of Lawless's heated hands running over his back as clearly as if he were shirtless. It grounded him, and just as well because the angel was falling, only barely hanging on to reality. 

Licht’s hips rolled down against the bulge beneath him in Lawless’s pants of their own accord, as he ran his tongue over the roof of the Vampire’s mouth. Lawless jerked up involuntarily into the movement and they both gasped in sync, mouths separating suddenly at the sharp rush of white-hot pleasure the drag of their clothes brought. 

Licht grit his teeth around the noise that threatened to escape him as Lawless pulled him closer, holding on to his thin waist with strong arms, every inch of their bodies flush. 

“ _Lichtan..._ ” Lawless said throatily, hot breath dancing across Licht’s dark, heated cheeks. Before he could respond, Lawless’s lips hungrily smashed up against his. The whole room seemed to dissolve around them and Licht held on to Lawless’s shoulders tightly, as he rocked his heavy crotch down on his Servamp’s straining trousers again, purposely.

Chocolate and sugar and _Lawless_ invaded all of Licht’s senses as they melted into each other, messily. Lawless dug his fingers right into Licht’s sides and made his head spin, serotonin addled and no doubt oxygen deprived as his heart beat madly under his ribs. Everything felt-

_Too hot._

Licht sat up suddenly, making Lawless shudder at the feeling of him sitting right on the sensitive tent in his pants. 

Licht's flush deepened as he tugged Lawless's dumb excuse of a shirt up, off his shoulders, tie and all with shaking fingers and threw it behind him. Licht's throat went dry at the sight.

Lawless liked to hide it underneath his often baggy, layered clothes but he was actually, really toned and well built. Not that Licht would ever tell him. 

He took his own black hoodie off over his head slowly, before throwing it away to the side, rolling his lower half torturously slowly against Lawless’s arousal all the while. 

Lawless reached up to roam his hands all over Licht’s bare torso reverently, lighting fires underneath pale skin as he moaned shamelessly, mouth open wide. Licht found himself transfixed with the sight and dipped into Lawless’s mouth with his index and middle finger, inhaling sharply at the moist warmth on his delicate skin. Lawless’s eyes shone and he licked and sucked on Licht’s slender fingers eagerly, smirking around them. 

Lawless was everywhere, he was touching Licht _everywhere_ , heating him up right down to the depths of his cold, lonely pianist soul. His taste clung to Licht’s tongue as his hot mouth encompassed his fingers and their bodies rubbed against each other.

Licht's jeans were becoming increasingly and uncomfortably tighter with each passing second of Lawless's tongue massaging his fingers, his sharp fangs brushing lightly against them as his smirk grew. A slight pang of annoyance at the smug look cut through Licht’s delirium as he remembered the reason he came over here in the first place.

Licht grit his teeth and wrenched his fingers out of Lawless's moist mouth. Long strings of saliva followed after his hand for a moment, before snapping and falling back on to Lawless's swollen, shiny lips. He watched with unblinking eyes as Licht brought his soaked fingers to his own mouth.

When Lawless lost control, when he was desperate enough to take what he wanted with abandon, when he surrendered to the greed that made him, without worry or fear, it made every drop of Licht’s blood burn delightfully. And he was so close to breaking. He had to be. Licht could see it. He could feel it as Lawless’s ring decorated fingers twitched on his body.

"Lich-!" Lawless gasped as Licht's mouth twisted up into a self satisfied smile before he opened it wide and ran his tongue up over his wet fingers slowly, staring down at Lawless with glittering eyes. Lawless's face contorted in a strangled moan and he squirmed underneath Licht's hips.

"Stop moving." Licht teased, voice deep and rough. Lawless froze and stared up at him desperately. 

A small, soft chuckle escaped Licht's throat and something in Lawless's expression snapped. Before the Angel knew it, Lawless had flipped them over with his demonic strength and now Licht was the one on the bed, staring up at him in slight surprise, his dark hair spread around his head on the pillow. 

Lawless was breathing harshly as he looked down at Licht, deep crimson eyes alight with a wild, searing hunger. The look had Licht feeling light headed and a pleasant shudder of familiar anticipation went through him.

_Ah. There it is._

Lawless's gaze on him like this, Licht yearned for it, he would never get bored of it. Seeing the raw feeling of being _wanted_ so intensely, in his Servamps eyes. 

_Keep looking at me... Just like that._

The thought spilled out, accidentally reverberating through their bond and Lawless's head dropped with a sharp inhale, messy hair falling over his glasses.

“What are you _doing_?” He growled when he raised his head again, eyes half lidded. 

Licht held the dark stare for a moment before his eyes fell down to Lawless's neck. He hadn't worn the tag necklace since it had been broken. Something about where once it was practically glued to Lawless, but was now nowhere to be seen on him made a slight unpleasant twinge pierce through the haze in Licht's brain.

He reached up absently, fingertips brushing against the side of Lawless's neck, a light purple trail following after them.

Lawless's eyes widened before a snarl curled across his face and he lunged, sinking his fangs straight into the porcelain skin above Licht's unguarded collarbone. 

"Ngh!" Licht grunted, his hands instantly finding their way into Lawless's hair as pinpricks of pain flowered under his skin.

A zipping noise cut through the air as their coloured chain materialized around them. 

"A-Ah.." Licht's breath left his lungs as Lawless sucked harshly, his heated mouth making pleasant tingles bounce off every corner in his body before making their way right into his boxers. 

Lawless's mouth left his neck for a bare second. "Still.. ‘M still yours. All yours." He breathed against the small, sensitive wound then licked it clean. 

Licht's grip tightened and he couldn't resist canting his hips up against Lawless's body again, an urgent need for friction taking hold of him. Lawless moaned into his neck and Licht bit his lip. 

_Did he just get harder..._

Licht's face was on fire and when Lawless finally released his neck, Licht tugged him back by his chain for a kiss, to which Lawless eagerly obliged.

Licht didn't care the chocolate taste was tainted with copper from his own blood as Lawless filled his mouth with passionate heat. The metallic taste went strangely well with the sweetness and Licht realised it wasn't just the new taste he had become addicted to. It was simply... Lawless.

Lawless moved back after a while, thin strands of saliva still connecting them. Licht licked his lips, breaking them. Their eyes were a mirror, glazed and love drunk but Licht found himself smirking up at Lawless wickedly. 

"That... _Hah_ \- Is that it?" He asked between breaths, then grunted in shock as Lawless suddenly pinched his nipples. 

"I'm nowhere near done with you, Tenshi-chan~" Lawless murmured, leaning down again. 

Licht gulped heavily as Lawless's damp, sticky lips made contact with his chest in a soft kiss. Lawless made his way down, down his body leaving further blazing kisses along Licht's feverish skin as he went. 

Licht rested his hand on the top of Lawless’s head and found himself pushing down on it to hurry Lawless up. Lawless snickered at the pressure, brushing his lips teasingly against the skin just above Licht’s jeans. Licht scrunched his hand and pulled Lawless’s hair, hard. Lawless decided right then, to bite the creamy skin at Licht’s hip in return. 

“Ha-!” Licht exclaimed and sat up, shoving Lawless off.

"What?" Lawless asked, having the gall to look _innocent_ , as if he didn't have a thin trail of Licht's blood going down his chin. 

"Stop teasing!" Licht hissed. 

"Aha why... Will Tenshi-chan _punish_ me?" Lawless asked leaning closer from his position, seated between Licht's legs. 

Licht glared at him, really wishing his face wasn't as red as it felt. "Shitty hedgeh-" He stopped as his hand brushed against something. 

It was a foil wrapped chocolate, no doubt one of ones Lawless had been helping himself to. Lawless peered down at it over his glasses that had somehow managed to stay on.

"Oh.. They were nice, there's caramel inside." He commented as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. "Try it..." 

Licht unwrapped it with quick fingers and thought for a moment. His mouth twitched in a scheming half smirk and Lawless briefly wondered if he should be worried. 

Licht shoved the chocolate into his mouth, moving it straight to the inside of his cheek where it began melting. 

"Happy Valentine's day, _Hyde_." He said in a rush and grabbed Lawless's shoulders. 

Lawless opened his mouth to reply but his words were lost in the sticky trap of Licht's chocolate coated mouth. He moaned helplessly through his nose and clutched at Licht's hips. 

Their heated mouths melted the smooth chocolate between them in no time, the thick syrupy caramel escaping the hard shell and flowing over their busy tongues. 

Lawless pulled away roughly and licked the excess sweetness off his lips. 

“Lichtan. If you k-keep doing this, I’m not responsible for what happens...” He warned, voice low with dark aura flowing off him.  

“Do your worst, Demon.” Licht taunted, not in the least scared of his hedgehog. 

He knew Lawless wouldn’t hurt him. But if he did, Lawless knew and accepted that Licht would still make him pay dearly for it. 

Lawless exhaled shakily and closed his eyes. Licht was hit with a wave of lustful starvation so strong, his stomach lurched and the room spun around him. Combined with his own it was overwhelming and he fell back onto the bed, chain clinking as he panted heavily

_He… Just drank but he’s still so-_

“Now do you see, just what you do to me… Tenshi-chan?” Lawless whispered, hot breath ghosting across Licht’s hypersensitive skin.

He ran his hands up Licht’s thighs and nuzzled against the sore bite mark on his hip. The gesture was much too gentle and Licht could feel his confusion growing as Lawless started pressing _loving_ kisses across his stomach.

“Mine, Mine… All Mine.” He whispered between each adoring press of his lips and Licht’s blush darkened at the possessive words. 

The stark contrast of Lawless’s slow, caring pace against the thick blanket of desire that was bearing down on Licht was unusual. 

_How can… How is he still acting so calm and controlled when he feels like this?!_

Without breaking his rhythm of contact, Lawless reached down and fumbled with Licht's jeans zip, his light touches only serving to rile Licht up more.

_Taking...too long!_

Licht pushed Lawless’s hand out of the way to undo them himself and shifted them off his hips. Lawless pulled the white jeans down with his boxers the rest of the way, eyes gleaming with each passing second of more porcelain skin being exposed.

Licht deactivated their link so he could kick them both off his ankles and on to the floor. For once he was grateful that he hadn’t been wearing his boots. Lawless grunted in approval at the lewd sight of his Eve, naked and flushed before him. Licht felt like he was going to explode.

“S-Stop staring!” He grimaced, swinging his  knee to hit the side of Lawless’s head.  

The Vampire dodged easily, ignoring Licht’s bare legs and his arousal in favour of going to nip and suck at his other unmarked hip instead, though not hard enough to draw blood, running his tongue over the reddened skin. Licht squirmed underneath him, positive he was going crazy. 

“W-Wait-” He gasped.

Lawless looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Wait?” 

Licht shook his head, in an attempt to clear it somewhat. 

_Shit, why is it so hard to think!_

“Y-You.. Why aren’t you losing it right now?!” He finally demanded. 

Surprise fell over Lawless’s face for a moment before realisation set in and his gaze lidded. 

“Because, Lichtan did you forget? I’m greed.” Lawless murmured, crawling further down the bed. He parted Licht’s legs, holding heated eye contact. “And there’s something I _want_ from you first.”

Licht inhaled sharply at the sudden feel of Lawless’s mouth brushing the inside of his right thigh. 

"W-What?" He managed. 

"Hmmn~" Lawless sighed, and Licht could just _feel_ him smiling against his skin. Lawless turned his head to caress Licht's other thigh, lips never staying in one spot for too long. All these feathery touches filled with _adoration_ were driving Licht insane. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at Lawless over his erection, fire burning bright in his steely eyes. 

“If you don’t do something or tell me what you want, I’m going to kill you and throw you into hell myself.” 

Lawless shuddered and chewed on his bottom lip. “Elaborate for me Lichtan… What’s _something_?” He asked slyly. 

Licht gripped the sides of Lawless’s head with his thighs tightly. “You, know!” 

“I do?” 

It was clear Lawless was being an absolute piece of shit. More than usual. Ignoring Licht’s death glare, he freed himself and proceeded to marr the milky skin around him eagerly with red marks that would be sure to bruise into purples darkest shade the next day. Licht lay back down with a short gasp.

_This idiot! He’s going to leave so many marks!_

Licht hands searched the messy sheets at his sides, until muscle memory had him reaching up under the pillows. He stopped when his fingers brushed against something that felt like a plastic bottle. 

“Is it chocolate flavoured?” Lawless asked with a smirk when Licht tossed it down, stopping his ‘mark Lichtan’s legs up as much as possible’ act. Licht’s blush spread to the tips of his ears and he really wanted to punch Lawless in his stupidly attractive shitty face. 

“Just… Use it!” He spat. 

Really, he wished Lawless would hurry up already, his dick was leaking onto his stomach and had started aching with neglect. 

Lawless popped the cap open and spread the gel-like liquid on his fingers, in between them and across his palm before grasping Licht’s cock. He gasped loudly at the feel of Lawless’s cold, wet hand on his hot skin.  

_Yes!_

But he wasn’t moving it. Licht looked down at him and was met with a shit-eating grin. Lawless squeezed the base ever so slightly and Licht tensed, fighting against the urge to roll his hips up into Lawless’s grip. Lawless let go and Licht was ready to kick him off the bed.

“What the hell-!”  

“Patience Tenshi-chan…” Lawless said, sounding the complete opposite himself. 

Licht made a mental note to say “ _patience Lawless-chan_ ”, when Lawless pleaded for mercy from the onslaught of punishment he was going to receive for this torture. He reached down and pulled Lawless’s glasses off. He didn’t need them anyway.

Lawless just blinked and spread Licht’s legs wider on the bed. Licht caught himself yearning for more of his touch. Lawless slicked up his fingers again and pressed one against Licht’s entrance, making all seething thoughts stop in their tracks. 

He pushed it in and Licht shook at the searing feeling, goosebumps flaring up over his skin as he tightened around Lawless’s finger. 

“Ah-h…” 

Lawless watched him, eyes wide and unblinking as he added another finger, working him open slowly. Licht hummed, back arching into the stroking motions, trying to force his fingers in deeper. 

“More?” Lawless asked, voice barely a above a whisper. 

Licht ground his teeth and wrung the sheets with his restless hands.

“Tell me. Or... ” Lawless started pulling his fingers out and Licht almost bit his tongue off. 

“ _Yes_.” The word was out before Licht could even think, anything, anything for Lawless to carry on.  

Lawless bit his lip and obliged, with three fingers instead, setting every nerve in Licht’s body on fire. 

Lawless twisted his fingers and brushed against a spot inside him that had his back arching off the bed, a loud moan escaping his throat. Licht tried to cover his mouth to stop anymore embarrassing noises from spilling out, but Lawless grabbed his wrist with his free hand, pulling it away and pinned it to the bed instead.

“I want to see all of you, I want to hear everything.” Lawless said roughly.

Licht could feel himself burning up, inside and out, hot sweat forming all over his skin.

“Do you want _more_ , Lichtan?”

He couldn’t give in again. He couldn’t give in to this Demon that managed to ruin him every single time.  But he still wanted to.

“I- Ahn..” 

He needed more. “Need-” 

“What do you need…” Lawless asked, grip tightening on Licht’s wrist. 

Licht was at his limit, he couldn’t take this any longer. His body was screaming for release from the vehement prison of Lawless’s restraint. 

“Y-You!” Licht growled, desperately hoping Lawless would just _give_ it to him.

“ _Beg_ for me Lichtan.” Lawless said  breathlessly as he scissored his fingers and that was enough. That was what he’d wanted all along, hearing it was all it took for Licht to break.

_Dammit.._

“Hyde... _Please_.” He said through gritted teeth. There would be time to berate himself for his weakness later.

Lawless’s eyes flashed, glinting through his lashes, his bloodlust at an all time high and it looked, _felt_ like he wanted to consume Licht alive. He let go of Licht’s wrist and removed his fingers. Licht gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness as Lawless hurriedly pulled his trousers down with his underwear.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly coated himself before lifting Licht’s skinny legs and throwing them over his shoulders, lining up before finally, _finally_ pressing all the way inside Licht’s waiting heat. 

Being weak never felt so good.

Lawless held on to Licht’s hips, still for just a moment as Licht caught the breath that was robbed from his chest. Lawless was _big_ but neither cared about wasting anymore time right now. Licht locked his ankles around Lawless’s neck and their fraught moans echoed off the high ceiling together as Lawless pulled out and thrust back into him harshly with no warning. Licht pushed his hips right back into Lawless’s relentless thrusts, matching the fast pace fervently and Lawless grunted his name out like a prayer, in disconnected syllables. 

The feeling was overwhelming, sparks flying off their point of contact with each unrestrained movement. 

The back of Licht’s neck grew wet with sweat and exertion, making locks of charcoal hair stick to his skin. His hands found their way up and he dug his nails into Lawless’s shoulders, hoping they left deep marks. Even in the throes of affection and passion, Licht couldn’t stop his glassy steel eyes from falling back to Lawless's bare neck. Lawless caught his gaze and let out a choked out sound that was a cross between pleasured and _hurt_. 

“I would.. _hah_  not wish any companion in the world, but.. y-you..” Lawless whispered, staring right into Licht’s soul.  

Licht couldn’t fight the fresh warmth in his cheeks despite feeling like he should be mildly annoyed Lawless was quoting Shakespeare now of all times. 

Lawless let go of his waist and stroked Licht’s cock in tandem with the motion of their hips, sliding his hand up and down easily. 

"Hnn!" Licht moaned, drool dripping from his open mouth helplessly.

“I-I’m I-” Lawless croaked and Licht tightened around his dick, daring to grin up at him drunkenly.

Without warning Lawless gripped his cock tightly and Licht exclaimed, writhing on the bed in his hold against the pressure building in his gut.

“Licht.. I love you.” Lawless said with one final thrust and then let go.

Licht’s heart stopped beating and the world exploded as his muscles locked up with the mounting pleasure and he came hard all over his stomach with a strangled cry. He shook and clenched around Lawless’s still sheathed length as he came down from the high. Licht’s legs went limp and fell to the bed with a soft noise as Lawless followed him almost straight away, filling him up and falling forward onto Licht’s chest with a deep moan, heaving for air painfully. 

Licht tentatively lifted his arms up to wrap around Lawless’s back and found just enough energy to pinch him hard, in return for all the incessant teasing. 

Lawless groaned weakly, the sound reverberating through him and Licht smiled, relaxing his grip to rest his hands in a silent embrace, content to simply lay quietly together and he let his eyes close, exhaustion weighing heavy on his whole being, they could shower later.

“I love you too…” He mumbled grudgingly into the dyed blonde hair tickling his lips, before surrendering to the pull of sleep. 

Kranz almost fainted when he accidentally caught sight of their bed sheets ready for cleaning the next morning when they had gotten ready, blood, chocolate and other suspicious stains decorating them. Licht almost felt sorry for the cleaners. 

 _Almost_ \- If not for the gratifying ache in his lower back. His neck and his hip where he’d been bitten. Though he’d learnt that he would have to think twice before deciding to fluster Lawless from now on. 

That Demon was dangerously insatiable.

Licht's mouth turned up in an involuntary smile at Lawless’s unknowing back. 

It’s a good thing the Angel felt the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought! :')


End file.
